nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Night World Wiki:Layout Guide
This Layout Guide is an official guide as to how an in-universe article should be structured. Generally this guide is to be used for character articles, but can be adapted to almost any in-universe article by leaving out sections that are impertinent. By adhering to this layout guide we will add more uniformity across all the pages. This will create a more professional look for Night World Wiki. In addition, if you are unsure of how to start an article use this guide to provide a starting point. If you have any questions or comments feel free to discuss the Layout Guide on the talk page. This layout guide was adapted from Wookieepedia's Layout Guide. If you have any suggestion/objection, please add it to the talk page. Title Tag Example: }} *Used to alter the appearance of the article's title at the top of a page. Infobox '''Example (for an article about Ash Redfern):' *The image size is default at 250px. *For the first occurrence of each information make it a link. *Wherever there is more than one "answer," list them in bullet form. *Leave unknown fields blank. Opening Quote *An opening quote is welcome for almost any type of article. *Quotes can be said by the article's subject, or said by someone else about the article's subject. *Do not use links within a quote, unless it is the only mention in the article of a certain subject. *If the speaker is another subject please include a link. *Please include a source. Article Body Example (for an article about a character): Ash Redfern is . . . (insert introductory sentence or paragraph) Early Life . . . Secret Vampire . . . Daughters of Darkness . . . Dark Angel . . . Soulmate . . . Strange Fate . . . Short Stories . . . Physical Appearance . . . Personality . . . Relationships . . . Trivia . . . Appearances . . . *Start headings at the second level ( ) *Headings and subheadings are usually not required for very small articles. Images Example: *Images should be placed where they are most relevent and should not interrupt the flow or the aesthetics of the article. *Images should have some sort of description. *Images should be placed before or after paragraphs or sections of text, not right in the middle of them. *Placing them immediately underneath a heading or subheading usually works quite well. References *List of sources for information in the "Trivia" section. *Items are added to the list by placing Source goes here after the information tidbit in question. *These citations also need to be made outside of the punctuation (ie after the period and outside any quotation marks). *To get the references to show up in this section, insert the following code: References External Links Example: External Links . . . *It's called "External Links" even if there is currently only one link. *Links to other unofficial sources, e.g. fan sites, Wikipedia articles Stub Example: *Used at the top of the article body when the article is too vague or brief, AND when there is clearly more information that can be added. Category All articles should be categorized appropriately. See all category pages for help. Category:Night World Wiki Category:Help